Fleet Timeline
Notable Events in the Daedalus Omega Timeline 2410 - 2411 Daedalus Season 1 * Daedalus Omega Fleet Formed in February of 2410. * Admiral Spenta is given command of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. Lt Cmdr Nyoko Honda is assigned as Chief Fleet Administrator. * Fleet is deployed to the Klingon Battle front. Battle Group Peacemaker is formed, and engages the Gorn Fleet in the Toring System under the command of Command of Admiral Grigori Yanishev ** USS Europa is crippled under the command of Lt Cmdr Karl Hart. The ship was later decomissioned as lost cause. ** Lt Commander Karl Hart is declared critical wounded is stabilized with surgery * USS Yoshimoto is repaired and redeployed to Klingon Front under the command of Lt Commander Nyoko Honda. * Stardate 87811.00 Admiral Spenta is reassigned * 87822.89 Battle Group Sabrael is formed by Admiral Sadi with mission too Spearhead a borg invasion. Opeation is condcuted in three phases. I) Seek out Borg hubs in the B'Trans Cluster. II.) Search and Destroy Borg Units in Gamma Orionis Sector Block, III.) Land Marines on Starbase 82 to retake the starbase. The results of this operation were a failure. Battle Group Sabrael sustained serious damage and withdrew back to Federation Space. ** Battle Group Roster *** Captain Mathias Sadi - Operations Division *** Captain Sullivan - Tactical Divison *** Captain Jason Scott - Operations Divison *** Lieutenant S'jol -Science Division *** Captain Parker - Intelligence Divsion * U.S.S. John Glenn with all hands, Stardate 87824.80 * Stardate 87790.91 Admiral Mathias Sadi is assigned to Fleet Command. * Star Date: 87844.01 Nyoko is gifted her new PADD as results of her acting command position over the fleet. * Stardate 87846.60 Epidemic breaks out on the U.S.S Sarpedon. The vessel is quarantined and Lt Comander Orkney is sent to search for a vacation * Stardate 87922.03 USS La Fayett under the command of Commander Ethan Winegard engage Terra Empire Ships in the Arawath System. * Stardate 87945.02 Lt Commander Drams is court marshaled for commandeering Federation Starship as an effort to rescue one of his crew members left behind on mission. He pleads not guilty and is sentenced 25 years in New Zeland Prison. * Stardate: 87864.34 USS Bridgeport has been dispatched to investigate The Gateway in Pi Censer Sector. ** Commander Winegard in command of the USS Lafayette disobeyed Task Commanders orders to engage the Gorn Vessel. He is late court marshaled but aquited for his actions on the account of general orders. The heroic actions of the USS Lafayette is resposnable for the rescue of 30 crewmembers of starship Bridgeport. * Stardate 87992.79 USS La Fayette refit is completed. * Stardate 88041.10 Research Group Nova investigates USS San Diego findings of a pre-warp society on the third world of XRR-199. The research group discovered an EMP Trap planted by Orion pirates to lure federation vessel close to the world to investigate the new species, and then pounce on them. When research group Nova triggered the trap they were engaged by Orion vessels. The task force overcame the trap and destroyed the Orion vessels securing the system. * Stardate 88056.01 a Daedalus Task force is sent settle a diplomatic dispute between the Golki and Snorlana. This disbupte was settled by ** That starfleet command establish a base on a neutral site of the planet in question. ** Administered by Starfleet command, all grain headed to the Snorlana's would be examined for anymore tampering. ** All grain that is examined and given clearance for eating would then be handed to the Snorlana. ** Then the Snorlana will then pay fair market value for the grain to the Golki. ** Starfleet Intelligence will continue to find who did alter the grain and bring those responsible to justice. * Stardate 88078.79 USS Mystic under the command of Rear Admiral Vladimir Stokoff mysterious disappears near the Eridan Belt. ** USS La Fayette under the command of Commander Winegard is dispatched too search for the lost vessel. During there search they located the smoking hulk of the mystic. Upon there anyalsis they discovered a new projectile weaponry termed Lance Strikes * Stardate 88080.00 Commander Honda is captured on Top Secret Mission and spends 6 months as Romulan Prisoner. 2412 Daedalus Season 2 * Stardate 88153.97 a ''Terrorist Bombing of Starfleet Academy kills161 and 244 injures. As a result Admiral Sadi resigns and Starfleet Command promoting Brian Donaldson to Fleet Commanding Officer and the rank of Rear Admiral, Lower Half * Stardate ''88155.00 Daedalus Omega is reclassified as 22nd Mobile Daedalus Fleet. * Stardate 88154.00 Commander Honda is recovered by Starfleet Intelligence. She returns to the fleet as an Administrator on light duty. * Stardate 88160.00 The Raiders unleash an attack on Starbase 001 in an effort too free intergalactic criminal that was being detained. Master Chief Werner Wintergreen is critical injured during the security lock down and Rear Admiral Kelveck secures the station and prevents the prisoner from escaping. * Stardate 88202.23 Daedalus Omega makes first contact with an alien species residing on Lumas III * Stardate 88250.00 Commander Honda is given Command of USS Ayanami * Stardate 88265.50 Lt Commander Elizabeth Rendino is assigned to the USS Ayanami * Stardate 88297.37 While on routine patrol of the Delta Volanis cluster we received a distress call from a research station in the Endiku star system. * Stardate 88298.20 Commander Honda is promoted to Captain. * Stardate 88300.00 22nd Mobile Daedalus is deployed to Starbase 32 along the old Romulan Netural Zone. * Stardate: 88310 Captain Parker and Lt Alcar are court marshaled for disobaying orders issued by Task Force Commander Honda, acted out of moral and ethical motivations. Although their personal interpretations of the current Romulan political situation and how it relates to the Prime Directive. ** Lieutenant J.G. Dovan Alcar and Captain Hayden Parker, were both found guilty on the charge of Direct Insubordination. The charges of Conduct Unbecoming a Starfleet Officer and Dereliction of Duty during a time of war, have been dropped. * Stardate: 88310.23 Captain Ethan Winegard resigned his commission and Captain T. Frost becomes Task Force Alpha CO * Stardate 88358.71 USS Giselle and crew undergo Command Inspection and pass with excellence. * Stardate 88360.00 USS Ayanami deploys on cover mission to extract Dr Ta'pev a romulan defector trading Borg-Romulan Tech secrets for political asylum. Stardate: 88368.00 - Task Force Beta executes a covert rescue mission of a romulan defector working on d *Stardate 88365.38 The Battle of Starbase 39 takes place. The Romulans assaulted Starbase 39, but were defeated by the forces of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. Unfortunately, the USS Giselle under the command of Captain Talia was destroyed in the battle. * The USS Adagio was pulled from the Federation boneyard and retrofit. The ship was launched under the command of Captain Talia. 2413 - Daedalus Season 3 * Admiral Valora Assumes command of 22nd Mobile Daedalus and indites Admiral Donaldson on 3 accounts of Security Protocol Breach pertaining to Project 616. Admiral Donaldson is held in prison for 9 months. ** Captain Ethan Winegard is stripped of his commission and assigned to a backwater post ** Fleet is Redeployed to Deep Space 9 and is listed as least priority for resupply. * USS Adagio encounters and defeats its mirror counterpart. Several slaves and prisoners are rescued. * Crewmembers from the USS Ayanami complete work on Project 616, enabling them to detect and capture several Undine infiltrators. *The USS Adagio takes heavy damage during the Pi Canis Campaign and is subsequently decommissioned. *The USS Ayanami (NCC-92777) is damaged by Raiders, and subsequently scuttled to prevent capture. *The crews of the USS Ayanami (NCC-92777) and USS Independence-A uncover a plot by Admiral Valoura and successfully stop her from completing it. Valoura herself is exposed as an Undine using the Project 616 technology. *Admiral Brian Donaldson is released from prison with the help of Section 31, and returns to his position as Fleet Commander of the 22nd. 2414 - Daedalus Season 4 *The USS Adagio-A is launched under the command of Captain Talia. *The USS Okinami is launched under the command of Captain Nyoko Honda. *Fleet Captain Devon Scott takes command of the USS Independence-A. *The Borg launch a full-scale invasion of Federation space but are pushed back by the combined efforts of the 22nd Mobile. The USS Okinami is severely damaged, but managed to delay the Borg Cube. USS Adagio-A repels the Borg at the Battle of Deep Space 9, while the USS Independence destroys the Borg Transwarp Hub used to bring Borg forces behind Federation lines. 2415 - Daedalus Season 5 - 6 *The USS Ayanami is launched under the command of Captain Nyoko Honda. *The USS Endeavour is launched under the command of Captain Tanaka Hann. *The USS Sentinel is launched under the command of Commander Joyaus Dalun *The fleet's flag is transfered to the USS Endeavour, and the USS Independence-A is transferred to another fleet. 2416 - Daedalus Season 7 2417 - Daedalus Season 8 * The USS Pilgrim is launched under the command of Captain Zenov. The Pilgrim was sent on a long-range scientific mission in the Gamma Quadrant. However, after their slipstream fuel was inadvertently destroyed, they were stuck in the Gamma Quadrant and had to make their way home over the course of the year. * The USS Pilgrim encounters the Xiati, an Iconian servitor race native to the Gamma Quadrant. With some advice from Q, the Pilgrim finds a way to utilize the Xiati Iconian Gateway, thus bringing the ship back to the Alpha Quadrant. 2418 - Daedalus Season 9 2419 - Daedalus Season 10 * May 2419 - The Iconians launch a brutal surprise attack on Starbase 234, destroying it. This act of aggression marked the start of the Iconian War. * August 2419 - Captain Anja Malitzka assumes command of the USS Pilgrim. * November 2419 - The crew of the USS Sentinel, against all odds, manages to capture a live Iconian. * December 6th to December 7th 2419 - The Iconian War comes to an end with the fateful Battle of Sol... the Iconian's last-ditch attempt to take Earth. ** The USS Adagio-B lead the charge through the Iconian lines, dealing a blow to the Iconian forces and permitting the fleet to advance, at the cost of great damage to the ship. ** The USS Sentinel fought valiantly against the Iconian forces, eventually taking severe damage and suffering repeated attacks by Iconian boarding parties. The crew was forced to abandon ship, but not until giving the final order to crash the Sentinel into an Iconian battlecruiser. Both ships were destroyed. ** The USS Pilgrim entered the fray along with the USS Independence-A. The Independence had been fitted with a superweapon called the "Mjolnir Cannon", and the Pilgrim was its artillery spotter. The Pilgrim used the weapon to great effect, destroying enemy ships with one shot and ultimately rescuing the survivors of the Sentinel. ** The Battle of Sol was decisive, resulting in the conclusion of the Iconian War and the destruction of all Iconian forces in the Alpha Quadrant. 2420 - Daedalus Season 11 * January-February 2420 - The crew of the former USS Sentinel takes temporary command of the USS Tigershark in an attempt to stop the rogue faction of Project Salvation. The crew managed to bring the spree of criminal acts and illegal genetic modification perpetrated by Project Salvation to a close. * March 2420 - The new USS Sentinel, under the command of Captain Joyaus Dalun, is launched. * May 2420 - Rear Admiral Susan Compton becomes the new Executive Officer of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. Admiral Nyoko Honda leaves the fleet for a promotion to Chief of Starfleet Tactical. Fleet_Timeline:Page for tab 1|Tab1 Tanaka_Hann:Page for tab 2|Tab2 Help:Page for tab 3 | Tab3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5